Stuck
by KrazieKiley
Summary: Tony finds himself trapped inside a hotel room closet with Ziva. If that wasn't bad enough there is a couple enjoy a "good time" on the other side of the doors. Rated M for Tiva goodness. NSFW Smut ahead


_**Disclaimer: As we all well know I do not own the character the series or any of this good stuff. I'm using these wonderful characters in my own play ground.**_

_**AN: This is my first TiVa fic so I hope it's not too bad. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Oh yes this is rated M for sexual reasons mainly. You were warned.**_

Why was he always paired with her for these types of things, he would act aloud while on the inside he knew no better partner he'd rather spend a mission with. Well yes, Mcgee was a good probie but he wasn't as pleasing on the eyes as Ziva. A mission with the boss would be more stressful being with Gibs than the actual mission itself. Tony wouldn't admit it but he liked to have someone to tease and who would tease him and get his mind off of serious business sometimes. He especially wouldn't admit that to Ziva of all people. The woman assassin knew exactly how much to give and how much to take. They were always back and for at the office teasing and getting reactions but on missions alone it was all the better. There was no one there to stop them. No one there to say they had crossed a line and damn did they cross a line this time.

There she stood the sexy Massad trained assassin wearing casual clothes, a tight black tank which hugged her every curve and grayish brown cargo pants. Who would have thought she'd be wearing this on a mission, certainly not Tony. She normally dressed more professional but in this case they were told to dress down, and surely neither of them were going to complain. Tony watched her walk as his eyes scanned over every inch of her gorgeous body, his eyes almost caressing her tan skin. He was like a kid trying not to get caught every time she turned around. Tony would automatically turn away and do a terrible job at faking a whistle. As soon as Ziva turned back around his eyes were again glued to her. He watched as with every step her gorgeous curls would bounce on her shoulders. She had let her hair down and, oh, how did this entice the special agent.

"Tony this should be the room we are looking for." Quickly Ziva made a turn to one of the door, almost slapping Tony with her hair. Tony slid the master key into the hotel key scanner.

"After you, miss David." Tony out stretched his hand and pushed the door open allowing Ziva to enter first. As soon as they were in the room Tony closed and locked the door behind them. When he turned around Ziva was already going through the room of the suspects. It really seemed too normal to be who they were looking for. There were two suit cases in the corner of the room, a briefcase, and a travel bag on the table. They had searched each and every thing in the room before returning to center of the room empty handed.

"Tony, are you sure that this is the room."

"You're the one who told me it was, Zi-va" Tony retorted. At that moment there was a sound outside the room then the beep of the key reader. Someone was entering the room and Tony and Ziva were about to be caught. The next thing Ziva knew was that she was now in a small wooden box, closet, with Tony. She was so close to him that she could feel his heart beat against her cheek in this cramped little space.

"What do you think you were doing?" Ziva whispered angrily at Tony while trying to move but instead just brushing her hips against his lower abdomen in rough motions. She now found herself practically sitting on his knee with one leg between his and the other on the side of his hip.

"Stop moving around Zi… They'll hear us." Tony placed his hands across her back and to each of her sides to still her. Ziva took a sudden sharp breath as the grip tightened bringing her even closer to him. Tony's hands were around her while his breathe was on her neck. Its combination caused Ziva's heart to race and her pulse to beat so rapidly in her ears. Oh was this bad. They stood there together for a while as sound came from behind the door, but they couldn't figure out that it was. Wonder why it was so odd Tony and Ziva bother looked through the crack in the door. And what they saw, oh what they shouldn't have seen. Maybe if they hadn't then maybe they wouldn't have crossed the line.

Outside of the closet in the center of the bed was not who they were expected. There knelt a woman on top a bed facing them while completely naked with an equally naked man behind her. He began heatedly thrusting into her while she rocked her hips into him. Her moans and yells filled the hotel room while the sound of their skin slapping together echoed below. With each thrust her sounds became louder and their movements faster. Ziva's hands unconsciously gripped Tony's shirt tightly. Wide eyed Tony turned away trying to control himself yet his arm pulled her even closer. If she continued to react like that he would react even more and do something he probably shouldn't.

"Tony." Ziva's voice came out in a hushed tone. She could feel Tony's hardness against her stomach. Ziva squirmed against Tony causing the friction to increase. She rubbed herself onto his knee to add more pressure to where she wanted. Tony's left arm wrapped around Ziva's back holding her up while the other moved from her side down her legs. Ziva shivered to his touch while his hand slid back up and to the center of his legs. He could feel the heat resonating just under the core.

"Zi-va, are you wet from watching?"

"No DiNozzo, I'm wet from you holding me." Somehow those words were not something Tony thought he would ever hear, nor did Ziva expect to say. Yes, he wanted so badly to hear it but hell if he thought it'd be now. God knew how badly Ziva wanted to be in them but why was it that she had to bring it up now. Those words heated up their little closet space. His fingers rubbed her hard once twice a third time causing a soft moan to escape her lips till he ran his hand up to the front of her pants. The thought of her being so wet that he could feel it through her clothes made him even harder. "Did her sounds turn you on, Tony?"

Ziva ran her hands down his chest to his hardened member. She wasn't going to be left without a little teasing herself and in one strong stroke she caused Tony to grown. With that his nimble fingers began to undo her pants and slide them to rest on his knees, he couldn't move them any farther in this cramped space. Ziva is faster though she had already gotten rid of the hindrance in her way and was now playing with the waist band of his boxers. She brushed her hands against his sensitive skin looking up to watch the reaction in his eyes as they went wide from her cold touch. His cock twitches in anticipation until finally her hand slipped into his boxers and stroked him with a firm hold. Using both hands she sped the strokes slightly causing him to groan loudly.

"Tony they'll Hear!" Ziva lit out a little squeak from the Tony's surprise attack on her. He thrusted two fingers into her in an instant before she realized where they were.

"No miss David, I get turned on by your sounds." Ziva's head fell forward to his shoulder while her body arched into his hands. She grinded down into his fingers while keeping her hands pumping him firmly. Tony's other hand was now under her shirt placed firmly on her perfectly formed breasts. He squeezed one tightly though the bra causing Ziva to let out another sound into his ear. Tony himself was groaning to what she was doing to him. He flicked his thumb against her clit causing her to moan more and clench around his fingers. She was close and oh God was he as well. Whatever was going on outside was completely cut off to them as they both hit a climax. Ziva bit onto Tony's shoulder to keep in her sounds while Tony was biting his own had to keep the scream in from Ziva's bite and his own pleasure.

"Tony."

"Ziva, shh." Tony placed one of his soaked fingers to Ziva's lips to quiet her for a second. Ziva began to suck on his finger causing Tony to get semi-hard already. He put another finger to her mouth as she worked her tongue tasting herself on him. He watched her lustfully sucking on his fingers thinking how good it would feel if her lips were to be somewhere else. He cock twitched at just the thought of her going down on him. He shook his head to finally look out the door to see if they could finally leave this cramped little closet. To his surprise the room was completely empty. The bags were gone, the sound was gone, the people gone and the only thing left was an open box of condoms and the two special agents huddled into a closet. Tony's hands left Ziva as she turned her head to look out as well then opened the door and burst into the room.

"Oh god, finally." Ziva quickly stretched out when she finally felt the open space. It had been a miracle she had even kept in mind to put her pants back on before exploding into spontaneous stretching. When she turned around she noticed the look on Tony's face. It was either from regret or disappoint but she surely couldn't tell. Either way it made her realize what a mistake that had been and we she had said before. This was her partner we are talking about and she might have broken a few rules just then. Now it was her whose expression changed to regret. "Oh no, I am sorry Tony. I did not mean to…"

Before that sentence could even finish Tony's lips crashed against Ziva's. God how she wanted this. The taste of her lips intoxicated him. Ziva returned the kiss with her own more passionate one. Her lips parted and their tongues began to explore the others mouth. The hunger in his eyes and the fire in hers could only be quenched by one thing. Tony grabbed her firmly toned ass and lifted her then placed her on the other bed, which hadn't been used by the two before them.

"Don't take it back now Zi. I hadn't done nothing yet." Tony was now on top of her kissing her neck while Ziva's legs wrapped around him. She gives a smug smile before bringing his lips back to hers kissing them then biting on his lower lip.

"Oh really, Tony?" In a matter of seconds his shirt is lost to the floor and so was hers. The bra was the next to go. Those plump breasts were so tempting and luscious that he had to have them. He took one into his mouth circling his tongue against the nipple while massaging the other with his hand. Ziva began running her hand through his hair pulling lightly. His free hand made its way to her pants, which at this point her barely on, then took them off panties and all. Ziva gasped at his sudden roughness be truly she enjoyed his eager and manliness. It was turning her on even more. Tony leaned back up kissing Ziva's rosy lips and tasting the sweet mouth of hers. Ziva pulled Tony's pants off as Tony kicked free. The tent in his boxers made her even more lustful. Quickly they too were on the floor with the other clothes. Ziva flipped them over straddling him. "You know, I prefer to be on top."

"Fine by me, sweet cheeks." She sunk onto him as he took in a sharp breathe. She took a moment to adjust to his size before moving. Tony placed his hands on her hips as she grinded down taking him completely then moving up till he was almost completely out before repeating the motion over and over each time seemingly to do it harder and faster. Tony thrusted up into her with each downwards motion. Tony's groans were louder than any sound Ziva was producing, but he'd never admit to that. Placing one of his arms behind her neck with the other on the small of her back he flipped them over.

"Tony!" She gasped. She wasn't excepting him to take control like that. He took one of his hands and interlaced her finger with his near Ziva's head. Without saying a word he thrusted into her forcefully. Ziva let out a yelp like he had never heard before but like he'd never forget. He picked up speed thrusting faster and deeper. His other hand rubbed her clit making her moan and clench around him almost painfully. Her climax resounded with his name as her muscles contracted and convulsed. Her climax was what led to his with frantic breathing into her shoulder as all his muscles clenched and he released. They stayed connected while Ziva ran her nails up and down his back for a few moments until their breathing became steady.

"We should do this again sometime, Zi-va" Tony spoke and he rolled over to his back off of Ziva

"Next time let us hope we do not need to be trapped in a closet to get here."

_**I'm going to need someone to read over my work in the future I make a lot of errors if it is just me. I hope you enjoyed some random Tiva goodness.**_


End file.
